


Undisclosed Desires

by voidbennett



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Bonnie Bennett, BAMF Kol Mikaelson, Blood and Gore, Bottom Kol Mikaelson, Character Bashing, Character Death, Drama & Romance, F/M, Gen, Multi, Murder Family, Other, Pining Klaus Mikaelson, Protective Elijah Mikaelson, Protective Klaus Mikaelson, Protective Rebekah Mikaelson, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidbennett/pseuds/voidbennett
Summary: Kol & Asa Mikaelson known as the two deadliest among vampires during their prime years. Being known for their menacing, unpredictable, dangerously, wicked, and cocky personalities.  They shared an unbreakable bond as husband and wife. But after a hundred years many forgot their names after being daggered by Niklaus. Present time the duo is awakened once more, ready to raise hell. S3, Ep 13 AU
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett & Caroline Forbes, Bonnie Bennett & Finn Mikaelson, Bonnie Bennett & Original Bennett Character(s), Bonnie Bennett/Elijah Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Tyler Lockwood, Damon Salvatore & Stefan Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Elijah Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson & Kol Mikaelson, Finn Mikaelson & Original Female Character(s), Klaus Mikaelson & Kol Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson & Rebekah Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Kol Mikaelson & Rebekah Mikaelson, Kol Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Marcel Gerard/Rebekah Mikaelson, Matt Donovan/Rebekah Mikaelson
Comments: 19
Kudos: 127





	1. Chapter 1

**𝗡𝗘𝗪 𝗢𝗥𝗟𝗘𝗔𝗡𝗦 𝟭𝟵𝟭𝟰**  
  
  
  
  


**"ASA! ASA!"**

Kol Mikaelson ran throughout his brothers' mansion, his brown eyes darting around, searching for his wife. The crowd of people parted like the Red Sea to avoid his wrath. He knew he shouldn't have attended this blasted party, but no, he allowed Rebekah to talk him into it. He should've known something was up when she came up to him and pulled him outside.

He distantly heard Asa arguing fiercely with Elijah.

He knew right away what was bound to happen when he heard her yell out in fear. There was one thing Asa feared, and that was Nik's bloody white oak daggers. When he reached the stairs, Rebekah was waiting.

"Where is she?!"

Rebekah rolls her eyes, giving him a wicked little smile. "You know what happens when you plot against Nik, brother."

He lets out a snarl, reaching for her neck. She dodges, pushing him away.

"You bloody harlot! I should've expected this from you! Telling him about the dagger! Leave Asa out of this! She had nothing to do with my plan!" He hisses.

"I did what I had to do to keep us safe! You know she is a friend to witches more so than you; what she had planned would've led Father straight for us!"

Kol was seething. Rebekah was such a lying little broad. " FATHER WILL ALWAYS BE AFTER US! AS LONG AS WE'RE WITH NIKLAUS!" Rebekah gapes as he shoves past her.

"I know that you and Marcel were the ones planning on summoning Father, little sister. Both Asa and I know. How long do you plan on keeping that dirty little secret from your precious little Nik?"

He reaches over, grabbing her forearm. She winced as she felt her bones grind together. "Now tell me, where is my bloody wife?"

When Rebekah refused to meet his eyes, instead, she looked at the floor. He knew he wasn't going to like what she was going to say.

"She's been daggered by Nik and Elijah."

Even though he knew the outcome, hearing those words from his bloody sister was worse. She set his wife up. He scoffed, holding back his pain and frustration. He let Rebekah go, stepped away from her.

Rebekah kept herself from crying as she watched Kol run up the stairs. He'd take the dagger willingly now that Elijah and Nik had daggered. Asa and Kol were never daggered separately, and this time wouldn't be any different.

Kol made his way to the drawing-room, cursing his siblings and his sneaky wife. He knew she was up to something for months, but she refused to share.

It surprised him; it was rare she'd keep a secret from him. After all, they told one another everything. She was hush mouth about her whereabouts along with her coven of witches. He left it alone, and now he realizes he should've known it was something that would piss dear Niklaus off.

"Come out, you bloody assholes! I know you are waiting to dagger me!" Kol called out as he stepped into the drawing-room.

Merely a second later, his brothers entered; as usual, Elijah was trailing behind Niklaus. He looked ashamed as Niklaus gripped the white oak ash dagger in his hand.

"None of this would be happening, brother, if you'd stop trying to plot behind my back. You and Asa fail to offer your siblings the same loyalty you have to each other."

"She is my wife! She's the only one that has never stabbed me in the heart with that blasted dagger! But you, Niklaus, one toe out of line, and you throw us in those godforsaken coffins for centuries at a time. As if we're your bloody luggage!"

Niklaus dipped the tip of the dagger into the white ash, "It's to protect you." He states before appearing in front of Kol. Elijah stands behind Kol, grabbing both of his arms to restrain him.

Kol sneered as he stared into Niklaus' eyes; he held no remorse. Oh, how he resented Niklaus; of course, he was family, but he still hated him.

He hated how he'd use their one weakness against him. Anytime he'd upset Niklaus, he'd bloody dagger him! Nik never suffered the consequences!

"Do sleep, well, brother. I do hope you and Asa learn your lesson during your slumber. Which is never to attempt to double-cross me."

"Go to hell, Niklaus," Kol growls, staring at the dagger warily as it descended towards his chest.

"Remember, even if you undagger Asa before me, she'll never stay awake without me." Kol gives Niklaus a taunting smirk before closing his eyes. He wondered how long Niklaus would keep him locked away before awakening Asa without him.

He let the darkness overtake him as Niklaus plunged the dagger into his heart.

"We'll be reunited soon enough, my dearest Asa."  
  
  
  


* * *

**PRESENT** **DAY ( 2012 )**

"This is by far one of the creepiest shit I've ever seen. Like top three," Damon comments as he watches Elijah undagger his siblings. He didn't recognize any of them besides Rebekah. He found himself wondering what crimes they committed against their dagger, happy brother to deserve this punishment.

He catches the moment Elijah stands by the last coffin, whispering out what seemed to be an apology. He opens the lid, and Damon lets out a low whistle as he takes in the face reveal.

"There's no way this beauty is your sister. Or did your mommy dearest have another affair?"

Elijah lets out a growl causing Damon to take a step back. The fury in his eyes showed he wasn't to be vexed.

"It would do you well to keep your lewd and revolting comments to yourself. They will not be tolerated by me nor my siblings, especially Kol. She is indeed my sister as much as Rebekah. She is Kols' wife."

Elijah turns back to the comatose body; he reaches in the coffin, carefully pulling the dagger from her chest. Placing the dagger on the tray, he places a hand on the girls' cheek.

"Do forgive me, Asa."

"Wife?! One of your psychotic siblings have a wife? Who in their right mind would marry one of you?"

Elijah takes a deep breath, calming himself. He could feel a headache brewing from dealing with this Salvatore. How does one tolerate Damons' presents? Elijah will never know. Oh, how he wanted to knock his damn head off.

"You are testing my patience, Salvatore. Yes, this is Asa. The once human wife of my youngest brother, Kol." Elijah points toward the coffin that was beside hers. "They have been together for a thousand years and will remain together for the rest of eternity."

Damon looks for Asa to Kol. From what he heard, Kol was troublesome. That meant he'd have to keep an eye on his wife as well. Maybe he could get her into his bed too. She wasn't too hard on the eyes, and it wouldn't be the first time he'd seduced a wife away from her husband.

Elijah shakes his head as he watches Damon eye Asa hungrily. Kol would rip his intestines from his body as Asa watched, cheering him on. Moronic Salvatore thought he could sleep with anything with female parts and two legs.

"Come, Salvatore. They are due to wake up, and my brother won't appreciate you leering at his wife so disgustingly." Elijah pushes past Damon.

Damon glances back at Asa's coffin once more before following Elijah. He'd have to let the others know about the sixth Mikaelson. But for now, he's going to keep in good spirits. They were getting rid of Klaus.

"Back from throwing your temper tantrum, Damon?" Klaus taunts as he and Elijah rejoin them at the dinner table.

He says nothing in return, raising his wine glass in Klaus's direction.

Klaus eyes him warily. He was up to something. Damon always had something to say. All three of them were. His gaze travels along with the table; his eyes meet Elijahs' head-on.

Stefan and Damon traded glances as the Mikaelson brothers had their staring contest. It would soon be over. The town and Elena would be Original free.

Meanwhile, a pair of hazel eyes snapped open as the person gasped, sitting up.


	2. Chapter 2

𝟭𝟳𝟬𝟬, 𝗦𝗣𝗔𝗜𝗡

"¡Por favor, por favor, Lady Asa! ¡Por favor, no mates a mi familia! ¡Castígame a mí y no a ellos! ¡Fue Obra mía! ¡Son inocentes!" The woman cried out, shuffling backward as the monster in front of her held her sleeping son. _( Please, please, Lady Asa! Please do not kill my family! Punish me and not them! It was my doing! They're innocent! )_

She flinched, hearing the screams coming from her husband. Joan didn't expect her night to go to this. Her coven betraying her to this violent, emotionless beast.

"Dear, dear Joan." Asa Mikaelson purrs, handing Joans' son to one of her witches. "Take him and his siblings to our house."

"Yes, Mistress."

"¡NO! ¡NO! ¡Los criarás para que sean monstruos sin corazón!" _( NO! NO! You'll raise them to be heartless monsters! )_

Asa lets out a laugh, waving her head dismissing the two witches. "Heartless monster, you say," She saunters close to Joan, kneeling grabbing his tear-stained face. Joan tries to pull away, not wanting the disgusting blood covering her face. Blood from her village, her friends!

"I remember this heartless monster taking in a poor little harlot who had nothing but the clothes are her back. I clothed you, fed you, taught you power! And what did you give me in return?!"

Joan refused to meet Asas' furious gaze.

"Answer me, Joan!"

She let out a choked sob. "Lo Siento, madre. ¡Te ruego que me perdones! ¡No pensé que esto hubiera pasado!" _(I'm sorry, Mother. I beg you to forgive me! I didn't think this would've happened! )_

Asa took a deep breath, closing her eyes as Joan sobbed. "You repay me by plotting my death and killing nearly half of my coven. The witches that took you in raised you taught you the wonders of magic. My children...You slaughtered your brothers and sisters. For a man who truly never loved you."

Asa lifted Joan to her feet, spinning her around, back to chest. Joan let out a whimper as Asa's fingers threaded through her hair. "I never forgive Joan. You've known me since you were ten; what's my punishment for betrayal?"

"Muerte... _( Death..)_ "

"That's right, isn't it, Kol?" Asa hides a grin in Joans' neck as Joans' husband lets out a final scream before silence.

"Indeed it is, mi Amor _( my love )_." Kol strolls into the room, hands behind his back. Asa looks up, taken in his blood-covered appearance.

"Did you have fun?"

"We slaughtered the entire village, and I got to torture that poor excuse of a man. Of course." Kol walks over to Asa, ignoring the sobbing Joan in between them. He pulls her into a hungry kiss.

Joan begins to pray, causing Asa to break their kiss. "God won't save you."

"Ah! I brought you a gift, Joan." Kol laughs, showing what was behind his back. Joan let out an ear-piercing scream. "DIEGO! ¡OH MIS DIOSES! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! _( DIEGO! OH, MY GODS! WHY?! )_

Asa dips her head, fangs coming forward, gazing at Joans' neck. At first, she was apparent as she continued to yell curses at Kol.

"¡Monstruo sucio y repugnante! ¿Cómo te sentirías si alguien te trajera la cabeza de tu puta esposa? ¡Debería haberte apostado en el corazón cuando tuve la oportunidad! _( You dirty, disgusting monster! How would you feel if someone brought you the head of your fucking wife? I should've staked you through the heart when I had the chance! )_

Kol hisses, his fangs descending, and he bites into Joans' neck. She screams as Asa tightens her grip on her hair, biting into her neck.

Joan screamed herself hoarse with tears streaming down her face. Feeling faint, she sent a prayer to whomever, knowing this was her end. When she let out her final breath, Asa lets her body fall to the floor.

"Come," Asa commands, opening her arms. Kol wraps his arms around her waist. Lifting and spinning them in a circle around the room. Her arms find themselves around his neck as he lowers her to the ground.

"My darling Asa."

"My loving Kol.." The pair gaze into each others' eyes before Asa pulls Kol in for another kiss.  
  
  
  
  


* * *

**PRESENT DAY ( 2012 MYSTIC FALLS )**   
  


"Asa."

Kol spoke as he sat up in his coffin. He could faintly hear Niklaus and Elijah speaking. He wondered how long Nik kept him in that bloody coffin. His teeth ground together as he remembers his brothers' emotionless eyes, daggering him.

He jumped out of his coffin, finding the one next to his was empty. Where was she? She wouldn't be out and about willingly without him. Fucking Niklaus probably hid her coffin from the rest of them. He saw that Finn and Rebekah remained asleep in their coffins.

"Asa, where are you, darling?"

He tensed as he felt a hand brush through his hair. He knew his wife's touch and scent from anywhere. Kol turned quickly, wrapping his arms around Asas' waist as she tugged him into a kiss.

"God, no one wants to see you two bloody fuck." Rebekah groans in disgust as she awakens, sitting up, and the first thing she sees is Asa and Kol kissing. Their kissing always leads to sex, and they don't care who's watching.

The couple ignores her and continues to kiss and caress one another lovingly. Finn had awakened as well. He was looking around the room, completely disoriented.

Rebekah sighed; he was a lost cost. Nine hundred years of catching up to do.

Kol and Asa pull away from each other, hands and eyes scanning one another. "I take it; Elijah and Niklaus daggered you right after I, didn't they?" Asa questions. Kol nods in response, "But I took it willingly. You know I cannot be parted from you long."

"For you two to be such 'monsters' your love-fests are disgusting," Rebekah grumbles as she climbs out of her coffin. When she turns, Asa is directly in front of her.

"I confined in you, trusted you, and what did you do, Rebekah? You went running to the man that has taken every little happiness you've ever had."

Rebekah stumbles back as Asa shoves her back. "You were going to kill Nik! He's my brother, and I couldn't let that happen!"

Asa growls, with all her strength, raises her hand, and slaps Rebekah across the cheek. Her head snapped to the side, a hiss of pain leaving her mouth. Blood trickled from her nose.

"You dumb bitch, I was going to dagger him for a couple of centuries! Show him what it was like to be trapped in darkness, forgotten, and carried around like our luggage! We would've had a chance at life without him breathing over our bloody shoulders! As much as I despise him for his treatment of you all, I'd never kill him. But, no, you had to run behind my back and ruin everything."

Kol pulls Asa to his chest as he sees the rage in her eyes. "Calm down, darling."

Rebekah wipes the blood from her noses as her cheek heals. "I...I don't know what to say."

"I've missed quite a lot. I've never thought I see the day Asa harmed you, Rebekah." Finn speaks quietly as he takes in the scene.

"You've missed a lot, Finn. Before Nik daggered us, it had been 800 years. "Asa speaks gently.

Finn stares at his siblings in shock. "No one thought to undagger me?"

Asa, Kol, and Rebekah traded glances. No, they hadn't.

Finn sighs, he wasn't surprised. He was never as close to his siblings as humans and when they became vampires, he remained the same along with repeatedly telling them their monstrous nature.

They look towards the door as they hear Niklaus yelling and footsteps. The door handle rattles before it opens, and Elijah steps through the door.

"Brothers, sisters, I'm glad to see you all awake."

"You undaggered us? It clear you have a motive. You'd never undagger us without a purpose, especially Finn. So, what do you want, Elijah?" Asa points out.

Elijah fights back a smile at Asa's prediction. She was correct about the undaggering, but that was entirely his fault; he should've been a better brother and fought Niklaus on the daggering of them.

"I need your help with getting our freedom from Niklaus."

His siblings all traded uneasy looks.

"I am honest. Every argument, daggering, and held resentment we have is for our brother. As long as he has those daggers, it will continue. We need to punish him. So, will you listen to me?" Elijah looked at each of his siblings in the eye. When he looked into Asas' he pleaded, knowing whatever she decided the others would follow.

"I'm listening, Elijah."


	3. Chapter 3

"No, what have you done, Elijah?"

Elijah smirks as he hears the absolute disbelief and panic in Klaus' voice. "What have _you_ done? You see, I've learned not to trust your vulgar promises, Klaus. We're doing this on my terms now."

Kol enters the room, his gaze focused on Klaus. Who backs away, hands slightly raised. He shakes his head in disbelief. If Kol was undaggered, Asa was as well. Those two were masterminds at double-teaming and plotting.

"Kol."

"Long time, brother." Kols' voice was laced with sarcasm and malice as he stepped forward.

Klaus flashes over to the tray that holds the white oak daggers, but Finn appears, grabbing the dagger and stabbing Klaus through the hand.

"Finn, don't!"

Rebekah appears just as Klaus rushes away.

"Rebekah!"

She ignores his plead, "this is for mother." She stabs him with a dagger, pulling it out as Klaus falls backward into Kol's arms. Kol restrains him, eagerly looking towards the doorway as Klaus struggles in his grip.

The Salvatore brothers were enjoying the show. Finally, the pain in the ass hybrid was getting what he deserved, and hopefully, after his siblings kill him, they'll get the hell out of Mystic Falls. Klaus had nowhere to run, couldn't charm his way out of this.

His world was crashing down, and it brought them great amusement.

Four of the Mikaelson clan watched the doorway intensely as Asa entered the room.

Stefan turns to Damon with a raised eyebrow, silently asking, _"who's this?"_ Damon shakes his head, pointing to the Mikaelson, who didn't take their gaze away from the brown-skin beauty, especially Kol. His eyes were solely focused on her.

"Asa..." Klaus says as she advances toward him. He truly wasn't prepared for this. His family overwhelming and attack him. He was the one that punishes them! And he didn't mean for it to be punishment; it was to protect them! He loved his siblings, but they made careless mistakes that could've easily led Mikael to them at any time.

"Hello, Niklaus. Have you missed me?"

"You know he did, darling. He never could get enough of you. Could you, brother?" Kol chuckles in Klaus's ear as Asa's fingers grasp his chin. Klaus tried to avoid her eyes, but her grip denied it.

"No, you're going to look me in the eye as I stab you in the heart with this dagger. You're going to get the same treatment you've given all of us. No remorse whatsoever." Asa holds her hand out, Finn hands her a dagger.

She refuses to feel sorry for him.

"Asa, do not!" She ignores his plead as she plunges the dagger into his heart. He lets out a yell, closing his eyes.

"Open your eyes and look at me."

He listens to her command. His eyes were brimming with tears, but he was too proud to let them fall in front of the Salvatore brothers.

"This is how it felt every time you'd put that dagger in our hearts. Hurts, doesn't it, Nik?" Asa tightens her grip, twisting the dagger, causing him to let out a pain-filled groan. "If only it were a golden dagger that would've done the trick. You would've suffered as we have for centuries. Thrown away and forgotten."

Asa's dark eyes held no emotion as Klaus fell apart in her husbands' arms. He didn't deserve any forgiveness nor sympathy.

Damon and Stefan felt the tension between the siblings and Klaus. Damon was panicking. Was Elijah going to stick to his word?

"Nothing to say for yourself, Niklaus?" Elijah questions.

"I always wanted us together! I wanted this to be for all of us. A place we could call home, be family. None of us would ever have to be alone again!"

Asa scoffs, "As long as Kol and I are together, we are not alone. We haven't been a family in over 1,000 years, Niklaus. Just because you build us a fancy little house in this pathetic little town doesn't mean everything will suddenly be okay! If it weren't for Elijah, I'm sure you've kept all of us except Rebekah daggered for another century!"

"He believes us to be fooled, Asa," Kol speaks. The pair exchange glances before looking back at Klaus.

"She's hella touchy with her supposed brother-law. I thought this was supposed to be a whole vengeance for daggering our crusade, and she's feeling him up." Damon mumbles to Stefan, who shakes his head at his brother's stupidity.

Kol lets out a growl as his siblings turn to glare at the Salvatores. This pathetic excuse of a vampire dared to insult his wife. He'd rip his tongue from his mouth.

The siblings traded glances before staring at the brothers in disdain. No one insulted Asa and got away with it. It was an unspoken rule that the family had since they were children. Insult Asa and suffer the wrath of all the Mikaelsons. Damon finds himself a bit terrified as the Mikaelsons stare him down. The tiny brunette didn't appreciate his comment and was seething.

"Little boy, be careful how you speak to me," Asa responds calmly, removing her hands from the dagger and Klaus's chin.

"Elijah, you're just letting in any piece of trash into our family business. You've lost your touch." Asa chuckles before flashing over to Damon. Kol releases Klaus, shoving him towards Elijah as he watches Asa.

"What is your name, boy?"

Damon frown. He hates the way she's speaking to him. "Damon Salvatore, not boy."

Asa hums, placing a hand on his chest. "How old are you, _Damon Salvatore_?"

He glances over to Stefan, who was eying Kol distrustfully. "A hundred a-"

Asa tuts, "See, you're nothing but a child compared to me. A child who doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut." Damon barely has time to think before he's lifted in the air. Asa lifted him with ease, a hand wrapped around his throat.

"Get the other one, dear." She calls out to Kol, who quickly grabs Stefan.

"Elijah, why'd you invite these children into the family business?"

"I used them to free all of you, Asa. But, their usefulness is no longer needed." Damon gapes at Elijah, who stares back at him in contempt.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted you, you son o-" Damon lets out a cry as Asa throws him into the wall, flashing over to him and snapping his arm.

"Do not insult Elijah, boy. Take your pathetic little companion and leave." Damon groans as Kol snaps Stefans' neck, throwing him on top of Damon.

"You two got lucky; there's usually move violence and bloodshed," Rebekah speaks for the first time in a while.

"We have more important matters than little boys disrespecting those superior to them." Asa grabs Kol's arm pulling him towards her and his siblings.

Damon was easing himself up from the ground, glaring hatefully at Asa and Kol, who ignored him. He wasn't a threat to them. He'd make those fucking Mikaelsons pay and get the hell out of his town. He grabs Stefan, throwing him over his shoulder, flashing out of the mansion.

"I don't understand this "meeting" we're having. Nik doesn't care about us! We will never be free of him as soon as we run. He'll hunt us down and bring us right back here. Sure, Klaus will grant us 50 to 70 years of freedom before we're daggered again. Poor Finn has been daggered for over 900 years just because he doesn't like being a bloody vampire." Kol picks up the wine bottle, throwing it against the wall.

"I want my family back, Kol. I thought you'd want the same!" Klaus protests.

"Family? The same family who's always excluding me from everything? You have this little pact going on, "always and forever," but we all know that Finn and I have never been included in that!"

Asa and Rebekah share a look, shaking their heads.

"Look, Klaus, you want to play happy family and pretend as if nothing has happened between us? You have failed to realize how much we've come to resent you. If we leave, we'll be hunted down and daggered, locked in a coffin for god knows how long. Doesn't this sound oddly familiar?" Asa tells Klaus.

"You're becoming Father, Nik." Rebekahs' quiet words cause Klaus's head to snap towards her, eyes widen in horror.

"I am not! I am anything but like him! Mikael was cruel! He lived to make our lives hell! I have never once done anything compared to what he has done!"

Kol sneers, "Is that so, brother? Do not stand there and lie. Remember 1378? 1445? Should I go on? You thrive off of being cruel. You'd do anything just to prove to us that you're heartless!"

Klaus shakes his head, "Say what you want, but I have done what needed to be done to keep this family together! You all choose to fight me instead of listening!"

Asa scoffs, turning to Elijah. "This family is broken, Elijah. We will never trust one another."

He releases a sigh, "We have been together for over a thousand years. We've had our petty fights, betrayment, and deception. But, we've always stood together against enemies, and be warned, we have quite a few in this town. Their goal is to destroy us, and from the outside looking in, we are. We are fighting amongst ourselves when we should be united. We don't have to forgive and forget right now, but we need to take care of those trying to destroy us. Now, I will leave you all to think about your decision. Stay united as a family and take care of our enemies, or do you not wish to be family any longer?" Elijah questions as his family stare at one another in absolute silence.

"You don't have to leave, Elijah. I'm with you." Rebekah says.

"I as well," Finn speaks.

Asa stares at Kol, who avoids her gaze. "Kol and I will remain." Kol lets out a growl, crossing his arms. "For Asa, I will stay."

She rolls her eyes, "stop being a big baby, Kol. Despite how fucked up we are, we're family, sadly. Now, are you going to start acting like a proper brother or continue being a dick?" Asa questions, looking at Klaus.

He looks around at his siblings, their eyes were still filled with distrust and hatred, but he'd do whatever was needed to keep them with him. "The daggers will be no more."

The Mikaelson family was whole once again. The Salvatores didn't know what was coming for them.


	4. Chapter 4

"We had the upper hand on Klaus and then Elijah double-crossed us! And that bitch, Asa!" Damon growls as he paces, hand running through his hair frustratingly. Stefan sits in silence as Damon rants and raves. He told Damon Elijah was going to backstab them but he hadn't listened. Now, look at them! They had nothing but that locked coffin and Bonnie couldn't get it open.

Stefan rolls his eyes as Damon throws his glass into the fireplace. "We're screwed, Stef."

"We don't know that. They could be torturing Klaus now. Kol didn't seem too fond of him." Damon scoffs as Stefan stands, rolling his neck. "This is all your fault. I told you not to trust Elijah but nope, you didn't listen. Now, we only have the locked coffin, which we can't get open, and six originals on our asses. I'm going to bed, I've had enough of getting my ass kicked for the night."

Damon scoffs, "all he did was break your neck. You didn't get your ass tossed around by a five-foot she-devil."

"You provoked her, Damon. What did you expect?"

Damon was about to reach over and snap Stefan's neck again as the door opened and Bonnie walked in.

She stopped in the doorway, staring at the pair. "Am I interrupting something?"

Damon drops his hands, turning to her. "Judgy tell me you have some good news?"

"Uh, I think I'm going to come back later than." She turns to leave but finds herself walking into a firm chest. She looks up into the dark eyes of Elijah Mikaelson.

"Miss. Bennett, how lovely to see you. It's a coincidence that I've run into you. I was planning to head your way when I was finishing up here."

"Elijah, what could you possibly want from me?"

He places a hand on her shoulder. "To meet an ancestor of yours. She's eager to meet you. But, that could wait for one moment. I have to warn your friends."

Bonnie rolls her eyes, "they aren't my friends." He places a hand on her shoulder as he turns to the brothers, smiling.

"Good evening, Salvatores. I'm sure, you're quite upset about the aftermath of your plot to 'kill' my brother."

Stefan wasn't surprised Elijah came to brag.

"Why are you here, Elijah? What do you want?"

"You know exactly what I want. I want the coffin you've stolen from us."

Damon and Stefan's exchange looks before glancing at Bonnie. The brothers remained silent, refusing to respond.

Elijah laughs, shaking his head. These two were testing his patience, how he longed to smack their heads off their shoulders. "That coffin belongs to my family, we want it back. We will do anything necessary to retrieve it."

Damon shakes his head, "No can do, Elijah. Not unless you and your deranged family pack it up and leave. Then you'll get the coffin."

"My family likes it here already. I understand your wish to protect Elena, it's the doppelgänger lure. You fail to realize that between her and my family, I will pick my family, something you both need to learn. Family over everything, even fickle things as love."

Elijah was getting annoyed with the foolish brothers. They truly thought they could bargain with him!

"No."

Elijah takes a deep breath before speaking, "Asa, Kol, if you would please come in?"

Damon lets out a strangled cry as he finds himself flung across the room and landing against the wall. Asa flashes over, grabbing him and throwing him again. This time he lands at Elijah's feet, where Asa places a foot on his neck.

"We've got to stop meeting like this, boy."

Kol has Stefan wrapped in a headlock, laughing as Stefan struggled to fight out of his grip.

"You're going to give my family back our coffin," Asa speaks, lifting her foot off Damon's neck. He lets out a grunt.

"Or I'll have my Kol kill your brother. Which will it be, boy?" Asa stomps on Damon's neck, causing him to let out a strangled yell. He struggles to push her foot off as Elijah breaks off a leg from the wooden coffee table, having it to Kol.

Elijah grabs Stefan, holding his arms behind his back as Kol aims the stake at his heart.

"Anytime now, little boy," Damon growls, refusing to answer Asa.

"Very well. Kol, kill him!"

"With pleasure, my love." Kol stabs the stake in Stefan's chest. Stefan lets out a yelp as the stake punctured his chest. He fought against Elijah's tight grip but it was useless.

"NO! FINE! FINE, YOU CAN GET YOUR FUCKING COFFIN!" Damon yells out underneath Asa's foot.

"See, 'Lijah. You and Klaus need to learn from this. Keeping well on your threats." Asa smirks at Elijah as Damon struggles to get from under her foot.

Elijah rolls his eyes, throwing Stefan to the floor, the stake in along his chest, missing his heart by an inch.

"Miss. Bennett, if you'd come with me." Elijah holds a hand out to Bonnie. Her gaze was full of distrust as she takes his hand.

Asa kicks Damon away from her before she flashes over to Bonnie.

"Miss. Bonnie Bennett, I've heard quite a lot about you." Asa smiles, placing a hand on Bonnie's cheek.

"Can't say the same about you. Do I know you?"

Asa chuckles, patting Bonnie's cheek lovingly. "No, I suppose you don't know me. I am Asa Mikaelson, your ancestor dear."

Bonnie's eyes widened. "W-what? But you're a vampire!"

"That's a story for another time, little love. Come with us, we have much to discuss." Asa takes Bonnie's other free hand. She and Elijah leading her out of the boarding house.

"We expect the coffin to be returned to us by nightfall, Salvatores!" Kol calls out as he follows behind his wife.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asa’s Dress: https://www.alamourthelabel.com/collections/back-in-stock-1/products/elyse-black
> 
> Bonnie’s Dress: https://www.alamourthelabel.com/collections/back-in-stock-1/products/emely-wine-red

“I’M SORRY! YOU’RE WHO’S DAUGHTER?!” 

Asa laughs as Bonnie proceeds to have a meltdown in front of her. After leaving Salvatore's residence, Asa and Kol had taken Bonnie into town. They were having what Kol called a “family outing.” Asa knew Kol was excited about meeting another one of her descendants after so long. 

“Your mother was Ayana! T-t-” Bonnie gestures wildly towards Asa, who was silently scowling at Kol as he touched her newly cut and dyed hair. 

“If Ayana was your mother then that means you were a witch right? Why’d you give up your magic to become something unnatural?” 

Asa rolls her eyes at Bonnie’s questions. She knew Bonnie believed in the typical preachings of witches. Anything such as vampires is against nature and a bunch of other crap. 

“Yes I was a witch and so was Kol.” 

Bonnie looks at Kol with a raised eyebrow and pointed look as if to say, “this guy was a witch?” 

Asa nods, swatting his hand away. “I’m going to be honest, Bonnie losing my magic was possibly one of the worst things that’s ever happened to me.” 

“Then why did you give it up? Was it for him? Or did he turn you because h-” Bonnie sees the moment Asa mood changes as she leans over the table, grabbing Bonnie’s chin. 

“Let’s make one thing clear, little dove. Don’t go making assumptions about things you don’t know about. I didn’t give my magic up nor did Kol turn me without my permission. There are things that I am not willing to share and you will respect that. Do you understand?” Bonnie contains a flinch, nodding as Asa glares into her eyes. She had a feeling if she tried the aneurysm spell on Asa, she wouldn’t leave the Grille alive. 

“Good girl.” Asa smiles, patting Bonnie’s cheek. 

“You’re terrifying the poor girl, darling.” Kol shakes his head at his wife’s dramatics. She was going to send poor Bonnie running and never looking back if she wasn’t careful. 

“I am not. Bonnie, are you seriously scared of that idly threat? I wouldn’t harm a hair on your head!” Bonnie slowly sits back in her chair, easing away from Asa. 

“See, you’ve scared the poor girl!” 

Asa huffs, crossing her arms. “It was never my intention to harm you. I simply want you to mind your business and not assume things.” 

“Someone needs to work on their people skills!” Kol tuts, poking Asa in the side. “Don’t touch me! And I do not! My people skills are fine, they’re a lot better than yours!” 

Bonnie watches in disbelief as the couple poke fun and tease one another. Her ancestor was insane and married into an even weirder and off balanced family. Just what the hell was she getting into?

**~~~~**

“Did you two know that Elijah wants to have a bloody ball?” Klaus begins to speak to Asa and Kol before catching the eye of Bonnie standing behind the couple. “Well, Miss. Bennett, I thought I’d never see the day you’d step into my house willingly. Have you grown tired of being the Salvatores fix it witch?” 

“Leave the girl alone, Niklaus. Don’t you have some errands to run in order to prepare for the ball?” Elijah speaks as he interrupts Klaus teasing. Bonnie looked like she was preparing to send him to his knees. 

“A ball you say, Eli? Are we inviting the Salvatore brothers and their doppleganger? I’d love to meet her.” Klaus scoffs at Asa’s comment. “You’ll rip her apart and she’s nothing like Katerina. But surprisingly, Elijah still fell for it.” 

Asa shakes her head, tutting. “Moronic men and those Petrova doppelgangers. Really Elijah? You let yourself be fooled again?” 

“ I was not fooled, Asa.” 

Asa and Kol exchange cheeky looks, grinning as Elijah rolled his eyes. 

“Invitations have been sent on. I suggest everyone hurry to pick out their dress attire, it is this Friday after all.” 

“FRIDAY?!” Rebekah shrieks from upstairs, flashing down to stand in front of Elijah. “You expect me to be able to find a dress in two days?!”

“Yes, sister. I’m sure Asa and Miss. Bennett will be happy to help you.” 

Asa scoffs, lifting Bonnie into her arms. “She can find her own dress. We’ll be back whenever.” Asa flashes out of the manor. 

“I thought you said you talked to her!” Rebekah turns to Kol punching him the shoulder. 

“I did and she refuses to forgive you! I’m not your bloody messenger! Talk to her yourself!” Kol shoves her. 

**~~~~**

  
**FRIDAY - MIKAELSON’S RESIDENCE**

“Rebekah tell me how handsome I am.” Kol says as he turns from the mirror. Rebekah rolls her eyes at her vained brother. 

“Kol, you know I can’t be compelled.” She grins as he pouts. “Asa would tell me I was the most handsome in this room.” 

Finn and Rebekah share a laugh at their brother. “She’s your wife, Kol. Of course, she’s going to stroke your ego.” 

“Fuck you.” 

Elijah shakes his head at his siblings. The past couple of days they had gotten along swimmingly. They were acting like a proper family which they hadn’t done in a thousand years. He watched as Kol pulled Rebekah up from the couch, spinning her around. The two fall into a steady sway, smiling at one another. 

“My, my little sister, you know how to pick a dress don’t you? Is it for the Quarterback or the Ripper?” Asa purrs as she and Bonnie walk into the room holding Klaus in between them. She lets his arms go as Kol appears beside her. 

“It seems you’re beaten for the best looking Original brother.” Klaus says as he takes in Asa and she’s a sight of course. The black patterned sequins gown with a plunge neck and open back showed off her body perfectly. 

“I’m the third best looking person in this room. Aren’t Asa?” Kol questions as he pulls his wife into his arms. “Of course, honey.” She pats his cheek as Bonnie lets go of Klaus' arm. 

“Miss. Bennett you look quite ravishing.” Elijah smiles down at Bonnie as he offers her his arm. 

Bonnie laughs, feeling her cheeks tingle as a smile stretches across her face. 

“Flattery will get you everywhere, Elijah.” 

Klaus rolls his eyes as Elijah and Bonnie had their moment. He still couldn’t understand why he chose the witch of all women to attend the ball with. Sure she was stunning in the wine red strapless satin mermaid gown and red heels Elijah had brought her. He’s sure his brother's main goal was to have all eyes on Bonnie tonight. 

Finn and Rebekah exchange looks as they catch the envious glint in Klaus' eyes as he watches Kol and Elijah with their respective ladies. 

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

“Well, this doppelgänger isn’t any different from the previous ones. Stringing along with two foolish and naive brothers.” Asa comments as she watches Elena and the Salvatores’ make their entrance. “Though I can admire that she has balls for it. Flaunting both in public and in everyone’s face.” 

Klaus scoffs, rolling his eyes at Asa’s words. 

Asa turns away from the banister, glaring at him. “Something to say, Niklaus?” 

“I remember there was a time when you did the very same. Pitting brothers against one another. Flaunting your smugness for the world to see. ‘Behold, I have two Mikaelson brothers nearly tearing each other apart because I’m too selfish and inconsiderate to chose between the two!” 

Klaus frowns as Asa bursts out laughing. “What’s so bloody funny?” 

“Oh, Niklaus.” Asa purrs as she reaches up, caressing his cheek. There’s a quiet moment as Asa meets his eyes. “It’s been a century, let it go. You and I are not meant for one another. Kol and I are. He is my other half, and you’re foolish and delusional if you think I’d ever choose you over him. There was never a competition between the two of you. It was Kol from the start, and it will always be Kol until death. And even then, I’ll be waiting for him on the other side.”   
Klaus fights back the many emotions he feels at Asa’s words. But the one he couldn’t hold back was one he was quite familiar with; rage. 

“Don’t start an unnecessary fight, Niklaus. This night is for Elijah, haven’t you caused him enough grievance for the past couple of years? Give him this one night of peace. We can pretend to be the picture-perfect family for tonight and resume our differences tomorrow.” Asa says softly, praying to her ancestors that her idiotic brother-in-law listens to her instead of having a rage fit and ruining everything. Klaus sneers, letting out a growl as he catches sight of Finn and Rebekah standing behind Asa. 

“Fine!” He spat out, pulling away from Asa’s touching, storming away.

“Thank you, Asa,” Finn comments as Asa shakes her head in displeasure. Leave it up to Niklaus to ruin her evening! Now she wanted to kill something! 

“I wonder how many more times she’ll have to tell him that before it’s bashed through his thick skull?” Rebekah wonders out loud. 

“At this rate, Bexs I’m leaning towards forever.” Asa sighs.

* * *

  
“Has anyone seen Bonnie?” Elena questions as she glances around the busy and crowded Mikaelson ballroom. She was surprised when she was handed an invitation by one of Klaus compelled servants. 

“Nope, she hasn’t answered any calls or texts from me. It’s so not like Bonnie. Do you think they’ve hurt her?” Caroline looks worried, trading a look with Tyler. She knew bringing Tyler was like a kick in Klaus’s face, but he needed to get the memo, she wasn’t truly interested. Sure, the gifts and random sex were amazing, but her heart wasn’t in it, and she needed to end whatever it was quickly before she got someone killed. 

“She went with the she-devil and Elijah willingly Blondie. I’m sure she’s living it up with these weirdos.” Damon comments as everyone in the ballroom goes silent. What the hell? He follows their gaze to the top of the stairs. The Mikaelsons were gathered, staring down at the crowd like they were peasants and beneath them. Elena and Caroline let out quiet gasps as they take in Bonnie standing beside Elijah, arms interlocked with his left one as his right one was occupied with a champagne glass. She was a breathtaking sight in her red wine mermaid style dress. Her hair falling in loose waves but doing nothing to hide the gold necklace and earrings that gleamed in the light. 

Kol sends Damon a teasing wink as the servers pass the other Mikaelsons champagne glasses. He lends Asa down the stairs, taking their places beside Klaus, who stood beside Rebekah, holding one arm. Elijah begins his speech, his smooth and calming voice traveling over the quiet ballroom. 

Damon tones Elijah out as he glares at the demonic couple. He couldn’t wait to put that She-Devil bitch in her place. Her freaky little husband can go straight to hell with her. Stefan elbows him, motioning to raise his glass. He heard Elijah’s ending words to his boring speech. As he lifts his glass, Asa’s eyes meet his. He holds back a flinch at the burning anger in them as she drowns her glass. 

“ I can’t believe it, Bonnie is Elijah’s date, and she looks…” Caroline trails off, trying to find the words as she watches Elijah led Bonnie to the dance floor, and they fall into a waltz. 

“She fits right in,” Tyler says as he eyes, Klaus and Rebekah. The blonde-haired girl looked like her world was crushed as she stared after Matt and his date longingly. 

“They’ve got to have Bonnie here against her will,” Elena shakes her head distressed. There was no way Bonnie was here willingly and dancing with Elijah of all people. She hated the Mikaelsons just as much as she did! They were trying to kill them for god’s sake!

“Face it, Elena, the little witch has rebelled and turned to the enemy. She’s a lost cost, and she gets the same treatment as them.” Damon comments. 

Elena shakes her head, shoving him away. “I’m not letting you kill Bonnie, Damon! You’ve hurt her enough. Look, there’s got to be a reason why she’s doing this. She’s got a plan.” 

Matt and Tyler trade glances as Elena has a breakdown in the middle of the dance floor. From the looks of it, Bonnie didn’t have a plan and was simply enjoying herself. A little too much if the close whispering and laughing she and Elijah were doing meant anything. 

“I don’t think she does,” Stefan says quietly as he catches a bit of Elijah and Bonnie’s conversation. He had a feeling Bonnie was in this for herself, and it wasn’t in their favour. 

Asa and Kol take their places behind Elijah and Bonnie, falling into a waltz, though that didn’t last long as Kol spins her wife before dipping her. Asa lets out a laugh, bringing their foreheads together as Kol’s hands trail down her body, resting possessively on her hips as she whispers to him. 

“Those four make me want to puke,” Damon comments. 

Stefan and Tyler shiver as they hear Rebekah’s growled words, “I swear I’m going to rip Damon Salvatore’s dick off before the nights over if he doesn’t keep his bloody mouth close!” 

* * *

  
  
“Darling, I spy a sneaky little doppelgänger,” Kol whispers to Asa. She follows his gaze to Elena trying to sneak out of the room to follow Bonnie, who took a minute to collect herself. Elijah and his boldness overwhelmed her. Asa and Kol exchange looks before he smirks, leaning down to place a chaste kiss on her lips. 

“Those two are up to something,” Finn says to himself as he watches Kol and Asa leave. Elijah, Niklaus and Rebekah were in a heated argument, and it was a prefect time for those two to slip away and cause trouble. He had a feeling it involved the doppelgänger but was he going to interfere? No. He had no ties to her and if his brother and sister-in-law decide to throw her over the balcony then they’d have to deal with Niklaus’s rage not him. With that, he turns back to the lovely lady beside him, joining the conversation, sipping his champagne. 

“Damon, we have a problem.” Stefan tells his brother. 

“What now? Did Bonnie and Clyde disappear?” Damon questions, turning away from the bar. 

Stefan is silent before speaking again. “Elena’s gone as well.” 

Damon swears, slamming his drink onto the bar. “I was gone for five minutes, Stefan! How could you let her slip away?” 

“She was there and then she just disappeared! Caroline, Matt or Tyler haven’t seen her! She’s nowhere in the ballroom!” Damon and Stefan were at loss as they looked around the ballroom in a panic. 

~  
“This isn’t right, Bonnie! They’re evil people, and you’re just falling into one of their traps! They’re using you to get to me!” 

Kol lets out a yawn of boredom as he sets out of the shadows. “You are an idiot, probably the dumbest doppelgänger I’ve come across. Do you think any of us give a damn about you? You aren’t any of our concern, and I’m surprised Klaus hasn’t snapped your neck for dagger our sister in the bloody back!” Kol growls, letting his eyes bleed black, veils covering his face. Elena stumbles back in fright. 

“Bonnie!” 

“She isn’t going to save you,” Asa says as she appears behind Elena. Elena doesn’t have time to react as Asa grabs her, throwing her into Kol’s awaiting arms. 

“Y-you can’t kill me! Klaus needs me!” Elena cries out as she struggles in Kols’ grip. 

“Whatever could my brother need you for?” Kol questions as Asa glares at Bonnie, who was coming forward. 

“He needs me to continue making his hybrids!” 

Kol lets out a huff, rolling his eyes. “No one gives a damn about Nik’s hybrid obsession. He’ll cry about it and move on. Face it doppelgänger, we have no use for you. I’m going to drain you dry and throw your worthless corpse over this balcony.” 

“Don’t!” 

Kol lets out an aggravated growl, giving Asa a look of exasperation as she rolls her eyes. 

“Bonnie, what did we talk about?” 

Bonnie shakes her head, holding out a hand. Asa lets out a sigh of disappointment. “Bonnie, didn’t you tell me that Elena and her lapdogs have brought you nothing but pain and suffering for the past year? Tell me that deep down in your heart you don’t have this burning hatred for her? She’s parading around with the very men who helped kill your grandmother, who attacked you, raped your friend, killed your former boyfriend, I could go on from the thing I’ve been told. You’ve died for this wench! And she’s given you nothing in return. So, I’m asking you to sit this one out, Bonnie. I don’t want to hurt you, you’re family.” Asa places a hand on Bonnie’s cheek, stroking softly, meeting her eyes. 

“Let us handle it, Little Dove. Go back inside to Elijah. Let him take care of you.” 

Elena lets out a helpless whimper as Bonnie looks at her and back to Asa. “Back inside, Bonnie.” Bonnie gives Elena a look of sadness, “I’m sorry, Elena. Asa’s the only family I have left, and I can’t lose any more family because I put your life over theirs.” Bonnie hurries back inside. 

Asa waits a moment, making sure Bonnie does exactly as she told her to do so. “Now, where were we?” 

“Preparing to bleed the little wench dry. Though she isn’t my type, she does cry prettily. Her little helpless pleads.” Kol mumbles as his fangs descend. Asa scoffs, placing a hand over Elena’s mouth as she let out a muffled scream as Kols’ fang pierced her neck. Asa grins as she watches Elena struggle. It brought her joy seeing the little wench in pain. 

Kol pulls away from Elena’s neck with a satisfied sigh. Asa giggles, shaking her head at the dazed look on Kols’ face. She reaches over, placing a kiss on his lips. She licks the leftover blood from his lips, when she pulls away Kol says; “She’s delicious, darling. You should try her.” 

“I don’t think so. She’s pathetic,” Asa looks at Elena in disgust as she faintly struggles in Kols grip. “Unlike you and your brother, I have no need nor temptation for doppelgänger blood. Snap her neck and be done with it.” 

Kol pouts, reaching out to her. “What do I get in return?” 

“Kill doppelgänger and you’ll get whatever you want, my darling.” 

“As you wish.” Kol wraps a hand around Elena’s neck, going in for the kill, but someone tackled him. 

“GET Off HER!” 

Stefan and Damon appear on the balcony. Damon tackles Kol, knocking Elena from his arms. The brunette falls to the ground, disoriented as Stefan rushes to her side. 

“I don’t think so, little boy.” Asa growls, kicking Stefan away from the doppelgänger. She quickly snaps the weak vampires’ neck, throwing him beside the girl. 

Kol has Damon in a headlock, winning the battle until Damon throws himself and Kol off the balcony. 

Asa lets out a curse, rushing over. She looks down to see Kol standing over Damon’s corpse. He reaches down, snapping his neck. “I’m sick of these fucking Salvatores and the doppelgänger. This one has given us nothing but aggravation since we’ve met him. I should rip his heart out right now.” 

Asa growls, “do it, there’s nothing stopping you.” Kol listens to her and reaches down to rip Damon’s heart out. His hand was halfway lodged into the younger vampires' chest when Elijah calls out, “Do not, brother! Asa, get down here!” 

Asa rolls her eyes, jumping from the balcony landing in front of Elijah. Kol pulls his chest from Damon’s chest in annoyance. 

“Why can’t I kill him? He’s nothing but a nuisance! Him, his brother and the doppelgänger.” 

“You can kill them later but not now. You two promise you’d be on your best behaviour. Does this look like it?” Elijah scowls the couple. 

“We were just going to kill the doppelgänger. Tweedledee and Tweedledum had to get involve.” Asa was beyond frustrated, a few more seconds and the world would’ve been rid of this generation’s doppelgänger. She should’ve done it herself, dammit. 

“If Damon’s down here, I take it Stefan and Elena are up there?” Elijah questions. Asa nods, rolling her eyes. 

“I’ll send someone to retrieve them. Clean yourself up and please return to the party.” 

Asa grabs Kols hand, lacing them together as she shoves past Elijah, dragging Kol behind her. 


	7. Chapter 7

"ASA!"

Klaus storms into Asa and Kol's bedroom, nearly knocking the door off the hinges from the force. Eyes landing upon the troublesome duo. Kol was lying down, face buried into Asa's neck, arms tightly wrapped around her waist as Asa strokes her fingers through his hair. Seeing the two of them like this fuels his anger and irritation. He storms over to the foot of the bed, crossing his arms as he glares furiously down at the sleeping couple.

"ASA!"

Asa lets out a sigh eyes fluttering open. "What Niklaus?"

"Do you want to tell me why you and Kol attacked my doppelgänger last night?!"

Asa looked unbothered by his question as she shuts her eyes once more, continuing to stroke through Kol's hair. "We did, and what about it?"

Klaus was the only one that was upset about the attack against Elena. Finn and Elijah shrugged while Rebekah had laughed in his face. He couldn't believe no one seemed to care about the importance of her blood!

"WHAT ABOUT IT? YOU NEARLY KILLED MY DOPPELGÄNGER! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW IMPORTANT HER BLOOD IS TO ME? I DON'T NEED YOU AND KOL RUINING ANYMORE OF MY PLANS!"

Opening her eyes once again, Asa pursed her lips, an amused expression on her face. "Niklaus... Look at my face and see how much I care about your precious little doppelgänger and how important she is to you?" A smirk curls her lips as Klaus lets out a growl. "That's right, I don't care. You should've drained her dry ages ago. I don't know why you continue to play these silly little games with such pathetic children. None of them besides my little dove poses a genuine threat to us. You, Elijah, and Rebekah have done nothing but let them ridicule and embarrass this family. So, that leaves Kol and I to show them why we have been feared and respected for a thousand years. You should pay attention, it's clear that you've lost your touch."

Kol lets out a muffled laugh at his wives' taunting words to Niklaus.

"You think this is funny?!"

Kol waves of laughter come to a halt as he rolls over onto his back. Looking down at Klaus, he smirks. "It's bloody hilarious, brother. Though you should listen to my wife. It is quite embarrassing to see how many times Elena, who's the dumbest doppelgänger ever I might add, has outsmarted you. She and her friends come up with the stupidest plans and yet somehow succeed because you haven't snapped their bloody necks yet. And don't get me started on how you're being dragged along by the blonde."

Klaus lets out a growl, "Keep Caroline out of this! This is about you and Asa!"

"Niklaus, the blonde doesn't want you. She's being used as a distraction while the Salvatores and the doppelgänger plot our demise, yours especially. You can continue to be a fool all you want, but if she gets in my way or Asa's I'm going to gauge her pretty little eyes out." Kol replies, he and Klaus glare at each other.

Someone awkwardly clears their throat, interrupting. Asa turns to the doorway to see Bonnie and Rebekah stand in there. They were eyeing the three of them wearily.

"We were heading to school and just wanted to let Asa know," Bonnie says, biting her lip as an excited expression takes over Kol's face.

"School, you say? Does Elena and the baby Salvatore attend as well?" He questions, ignoring Klaus, who fumbles.

"All of them do, except for Damon, but he shouldn't be allowed near teenage girls," Rebekah replies.

Kol hums, standing from the bed, flashing over to the closet he shared with Asa.

"What are you doing, darling?" Asa questions, having a slight idea as she watches him.

"We're going to school, of course! Unless you want to stay here and listen to Niklaus..." Kol trails off as he steps out of the closet with their chosen outfits.

"You two are not going to school! You'd slaughter the entire building!" Klaus protests.

"School it is, then." Asa deadpans as Kol pulls her from the bed.

* * *

"This is boring, I'm tempted to slaughter this god-awful teacher of yours. What's his name again? Adam?" Asa sneers, staring at the teacher in disgust.

"It's Alaric and no, Asa, you can't kill my history teacher," Bonnie replies, sharing a smile with Rebekah.

"What the hell not? He's teaching all of you complete bullshit. And if he glares at me one more time, I'm going to rip his intestines out and force him to eat them." Asa smirks as Alaric's eyes widened, and he hurriedly turns back to the board.

"He's the self-proclaimed town hunter. I wonder how good his skills are?" Kol wonders, eyeing the vervain darts that were in Alaric's pocket. He's glad he and Asa came to this god-forsaken place today. He has a feeling they were going to try to ambush Bonnie and Rebekah.

"I still think you should go for Elena again." Rebekah laughs.

"You know what class? How about we release early today? It's the last class of the day and there's no homework!" Alaric announces. The students waste no time piling out except Asa, Rebekah, and Bonnie. Kol and Asa share a knowing look before he leaves with a smirk on his face.

"What are you doing, Bonnie? What is this?" Alaric gestures to Asa and Rebekah, face twisted in disgust. "This isn't like you, Bonnie. Elena said you just walked away when they were draining her dry!"

"There's nothing wrong with me. Besides the fact that I put myself and my family first. I've grown sick and tired of putting Elena and her needs before mine!" Bonnie exclaims as she glares at Alaric. "It's always Elena, Elena, Elena! Well, damnit, it's all about me now! I've been with the Mikaelson for a few days now, and I've been treated more like family than I've ever been with any of you! How is it that the so-called monsters have more love for me than my friends?!"

Rebekah smiles, proud that Bonnie was finally standing up for herself. Meanwhile, Asa frowns. Something was wrong with Kol.

* * *

"Doppelgänger."

Elena lets out a shriek, falling on her ass as Kol snuck up behind her. He laughs at her misfortune.

"You know you shouldn't be out here all alone." He responds, reaching down, grabbing Elena's wrist. She lets out a yelp at the painful grip. His fingers pressed harshly into her wrist. She could feel the bones grinding against one another, as she helplessly fought against him.

Elena flinches as she looks up into Kol's cold eyes. A shiver ran down her spine at the harsh laugh that left his lips.

"Where are your little boy toys? More so, the little Ripper? I always have such a good time with him."

She refused to answer, knowing Stefan and Damon were close by. Even though she was terrified, she had to keep her cool and see this through.

Kol scoffs, wrapping a hand in Elena's hair, ignoring her scream of pain. "I asked a question."

"I don't know! I haven't seen them!"

Kol scoffs, "I'm not stup-" He lets out a groan, dropping Elena as both of his hands come up to clutch his head. He knew that familiar pain from anywhere. There was a bloody witch and an old one at that.

"It's not every day you can bring an Original to his knees," A familiar voice purred behind him as he fell to his knees. His knees were kicked out from under him, causing him to fall backward onto the ground. Helplessly still clutching his head, he looked through blurry eyes to see the witch.

"Angela, I thought Asa killed you!"

Angela smirks, motioning for someone behind him. "That spell won't last long, use the vervain needles."

Kol lets out a winch as he feels needles prickle his neck. Fuck's sake, how many were they giving him?!

As he felt the vervain entering his system, he looked through blurry eyes at Damon Salvatore's smug face.

"You aren't so tough without your little bitch, are you?" Damon taunts as he kicks Kol in the side.

Kol holds back his groan, fighting to keep his strength. He clumsily sits up, trying to shove Damon away.

"Aren't you a sight? The supposed feared Kol Mikaelson..." Angela teases.

Kol doesn't respond instead, he takes a deep breath and screams his wife's name. "ASA!!"

"Shit! Knock him out!" Damon panics, reaching over to snap Kol's neck but let's out a yell of pain as his neck is severely cut. He falls to his knees, helplessly clutching his throat in a desperate attempt to stop the blood flow.

Angela lets out a scream of pure agony, struggling helplessly as Asa wraps a hand around her throat. Her eyes watered as her windpipe was being crushed. "You were a fool before, and you remain one till this day, Angela. But this will be your first and last time, ever crossing me again."

Angela lets out a strangled sound before Asa lets go of her throat. "That's a simple death that you don't deserve." She fights to catch her breath, but then her vision goes black as Asa's hands cover her eyes.

A protesting yell leaves Angela's lips as something sharp and harsh pierces her eyes. Asa's nails sliced through her eyes, blood pouring from the sockets.

Asa watches with a witched smile as the witch cries out. The savouring sound of her bones snapping. The screams of pure agony were music to her ears. When Angela goes quiet, Asa rips her thumbs out of eye sockets, watching the bloodied body drop to the ground. She wipes her bloody hands on her jeans as she turns to the gurgling Damon. She spares him no words as kneels, punching her fist through his chest. Wrapping a hand around his heart, she smirks at the utter shock on his face before she rips it out.

"Holy fuck," Bonnie breathes out as she clutches the barely conscious Kol in her lap. She watched Asa rip out the witch's eyes and crush her skull before ripping out Damon's heart. She's going to have nightmares from those screams.

Asa discards Damon's heart in Elena's lap, who lets out a scream as she fights to throw it off her.

"Little Dove, do me a favour and set their bodies on fire," Asa asks as she makes her way over to Kol. She bites her wrist, letting Kol drink hungrily. 

"Of course." She swallows, moving so that Asa could take her place as she made her way to the witch and Damon's deceased bodies.

"This is what we do, Bonnie. Better get used to it if you plan on sticking with us. This is mild compared to what Asa usually does. Burn the bodies, and I'll take care of the doppelgänger." Rebekah tells Bonnie as she shakily mutters a spell that sets the bodies on fire.

"Bloody hell, will you quit screaming?" Rebekah punches Elena upside the head, knocking her unconscious. Placing the bloody heart in her hands, she picks her up and flashes away.

"You wouldn't last a day without me, darling." Asa laughs as she strokes Kol's face. He rolls his eyes, dropping her wrist as he sits up.

"They attacked me by surprise! Those fucking vervain needles!" He growls, crushing the empty vials in his hand.

Asa doesn't respond, choosing to pull her dumbass husband into a kiss.

Rebekah appeared by Bonnie's side, letting out a groan. "There's no stopping those two now. Come on, Bonnie. Hey, you two! You could at least take it to the house before you two have sex out here.." Rebekah interrupts Asa and Kol. Kol lets out a huff, pulling away from Asa.


End file.
